


Why would I be embarrassed?

by Robronfan94



Category: Ballum, EastEnders
Genre: Callum’s time in the army, Confused Callum, Love, M/M, Medals, Upset Ben, awards ceremony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:34:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21718492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robronfan94/pseuds/Robronfan94
Summary: Callum walked into their bedroom hoping to see Ben all ready he was confused when Ben was sat on the bed on his phone still in his pyjamas.“Hey we’re gonna be late....”Or the one where Callum attends an award ceremony for his friend in the army and himself and wants Ben to go with him, but Ben knows he doesn’t deserve to be there.
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell, Callum ''Halfway'' Highway/Chris Kennedy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 56





	Why would I be embarrassed?

**Author's Note:**

> So I got this idea from my brother who is also in the army and today is an awards ceremony where they honour the men and women that come home but also the ones that didn’t come home. I thought I’d make it into an army story for ballum. 
> 
> Obviously the army is different and it doesn’t happen all the time but in this case it has for my brother.

Callum sat on his and Ben’s bed and looked at the letter in his hand. It was from the army. The place he called home for so many years, the place where his dad and the years of abuse didn’t exist, where his mum who abandoned him didn’t exist. He wasn’t Callum Highway brother of Stuart, son of John.

He was Callum “Halfway” Highway. The man that everyone loved and got along with. The man that would always help people when he needed it. The man that would help people go home but never went home himself. The man that would spend his Christmas, birthday and new year in the army. 

Callum could count on his fingers how many times he went home. Twice both times he was injured. If it was up to Callum he would live in the army permanently but getting injured meant his plans changed.

Callum was glad the second time he was injured because if he wasn’t injured then he wouldn’t have found Ben or Lexi. He wouldn’t have found a home with the Mitchell’s or the Beale’s. A family with Jay, Lola, Lexi or Ben.

He wouldn’t have had his big brother in his life or Mick.

Callum took a deep breath and opened the letter: AWARDS CEREMONY.

Callum knew what that meant. It was a way of honouring the men and women and dogs that risked their life’s and came home but also the ones that didn’t. 

A place for heroes to get medals and be reunited with family. Callum had attended so many of the years. This one was different however.

It was the first one without Chris but with Ben. Callum knew that when a soldier died if they didn’t have family but was close to someone in their time that person would get their medals. Callum would get Chris’s medal. 

“Babe!” Callum heard Ben’s voice shout him. Callum got up put the letter back where it belonged and went to see Ben.

Ben was stood at the kitchen counter cooking. Ever since Ben tried to make Callum dinner and ended up burning it which resulted in Ben ending up in hospital and date night ruined.

Since that night Callum took it upon himself to teach Ben how to cook and boy did Callum teach him.

From making breakfast: egg in the hole, scrambled eggs and a full English breakfast at the Beale’s. To making curry’s and steaks for date night.

Callum heart swelled with pride every time he would come home and Ben would have cooked for him.

Callum wrapped his arms around Ben’s waist pressing a kiss to the top of his head before snuggling into his side.

“Missed ya.” Callum whispered pressing a kiss to Ben’s cheek.

Ben smiled “Missed ya to babe.” Ben relaxed into Callum’s embrace.

Callum helped Ben dish up and they both sat down at the table to eat. Ben noticed how Callum was playing with his food instead of eating it.

“Is it not good?” Ben asked quietly not wanting to hear the answer.

“Hmm? Oh no it’s great Ben. Delicious.” “So what’s wrong?” Ben asked. The first thought was that Callum was gonna dump him.

Callum could see Ben’s mind working at 100 miles an hour. He quickly got up and sat next to Ben holding his hands.

“I ain’t dumping you Ben. Don’t keep thinking that. I told you I’m happy with you. I love you so much.” Callum said pressing a kiss to Ben’s knuckles.

“I got a letter today from the army.” Callum started.

Ben didn’t know if he wanted to hear this. He was always dreading Callum’s letters from the army. Most of them were from his friends, a few from his captain and some from the people he helped in the army.

Ben always dreaded the day the letter from the army would come saying that Callum had to go back to war and Ben wouldn’t be able to stop him. He was brought out of his thoughts by Callum speaking.

“We’ve got an awards ceremony coming up. You know where we honour each other. Get medals and reunite with each other. Obviously I’m gonna get Chris’s medals cause we were quite close. Do you wanna go with me?” 

Ben stared at Callum. He didn’t even know what an awards ceremony was. After all Ben wasn’t a soldier, he didn’t risk his life like Callum for queen and country. He was a criminal. A man hell bent on destroying lives while Callum fixed and repaired lives as best as he could.

This was something that Chris and Callum shared. The two of them. Did Ben deserve to go? Did he deserve to be in the same room as all of Callum’s friends? After all he wasn’t an angel.

“Yeah. I’ll go with you.” Ben whispered. Callum kissed him before a big grin appeared.

“Can’t wait baby boy.” Callum kissed him again before finishing his dinner.

Ben looked at this amazing man. How did he get so lucky? If Ben was with anyone else they wouldn’t think twice about asking Ben they would go without telling him. But this was Callum, his Callum. Callum that adored him and loved him. Callum that would always think twice before doing something thinking if it would hurt Ben or not. He would never purposely hurt Ben, even if he was having a bad day Ben was the first person in his mind.

Later that night Ben couldn’t sleep. The thoughts were going around in his head. The ceremony was tomorrow. The ceremony where his boyfriends friends and people he served with would be there.

As if he knew what Ben was thinking, Callum placed a kiss to Ben’s cheek. “Hey don’t worry. We won’t stay for long. It’s just a ceremony. Then we’ll come home.”

Ben nodded before closing his eyes and letting sleep claim him.

Ben awoke to the birds tweeting and the sun shining. The side next to him was cold. Callum would probably be getting ready.

Ben got out his phone and started looking through it.

Callum got out of the shower and got changed. He was gonna wear his uniform but he was gonna ask Ben to help him. Today was the day. 

He didn’t even eat breakfast he was that nervous.

Callum walked into his and Ben’s bedroom hoping to see Ben ready. He was confused when he sat Ben on the bed on his phone still on his pyjamas.

“Hey! We’re gonna be late.” Callum said sitting down next to Ben.

Ben had his phone in front of his face and Callum knew it was there so he could avoid looking at Callum.

“Ben? What’s the matter?” Callum took the phone from Ben and placed it on the bed.

He was shocked to see Ben in tears. “Hey! What’s wrong Ben?” Callum asked wiping Ben’s tears.

Ben looked at Callum. God did he look beautiful.

He knew he had to tell Callum he couldn’t go.

“I can’t go with you cal” Ben whispered looking at the wall rather than at Callum.

“What? Why not Ben? I really want you there with me.” Callum said. He didn’t understand why Ben said he couldn’t go. He was happy when Ben said he would. A lot of his friends knew he was gay and couldn’t wait to meet Ben.

Ben took a deep breath before speaking.... it was now or never. 

“Well.. How can I go Cal? I mean this is your thing! Yours and Chris’s. I can’t stand there in a room full of good people who fight for what’s right when I fight for what’s wrong. Everyone loves you in the army. You’re so good and precious to them. What are you gonna say? Oh this is Ben I met him when I was straight and with Whitney. He’s a Mitchell by the way and a hard man at that! I don’t deserve to go. All those men and women will get medals for risking their lives and I ain’t ever done that. You should go on you own.” Ben looked at Callum who had a small smile on his face.

“Oh Yh that’s right laugh it up Callum!” Ben shouted getting off the bed and walking towards the door.

Callum was quick though and shut the door before placing his arms either side of Ben trapping him in between Callum and the door.

Callum leaned down to place a gentle kiss on Ben’s lips.

“Finished?” He asked Ben. Ben nodded. Now it was Callum’s turn to speak.

“Now listen here Mr Ben Mitchell! You’re right this is my thing. It was something I always shared with Chris and my mates. It won’t ever stop being our thing. But I want you to go with me! Do you think that all of us in the army are good? A few of the lads I worked with were like you some worse, some not so bad. But they joined the army to do something with their lives. Just because some of the things you’ve done are bad doesn’t mean that I don’t want to take you. I want to take you so I can show everyone my handsome man. I want you to stand there and clap loudly and cheer loud when I get my medals. I want you Ben Mitchell.” 

“Ain’t you embarrassed by me though?” Ben had to ask the question that had been playing on his mind for ages.

Callum took Ben’s face in his hands and kissed him passionately. Ben’s hands found themselves in Callum’s hair playing with the small strands at the back of his neck.

Pulling away Callum grinned “No I ain’t! And if that doesn’t prove it then I’ll have to show you agin later.”

“Now are you gonna help me get ready or not?” Callum stepped back and began changing into his uniform.

Ben helped Callum put his jacket, making sure his beret was straight.

Ben ran his fingers over the countless small pins on Callum’s uniform which showed that they were medals. In that moment Ben had never been more proud.

Ben quickly got dressed himself and let Callum lead him to the car.

The drive was fairly short and in half an hour they reached their destination.

Ben saw the look on Callum’s face when he saw all the similar people in the same uniform as him. 

Ben and Callum both for out of the car and entered the building as one unit.

“Halfway! Oh my boy! Let me look at you!” Callum heard the familiar voice of his captain. Charles James. The man responsible for making his army years the best. For protecting Callum like a father.

Callum saluted his captain and hugged him. “Lance corporal Highway reporting for duty sir!” Callum said.

Ben laughed at this, how after so much time Callum still respected his captain enough to salute him.

“This is the love of my life, my parter Ben.” He heard Callum say.

Ben held out his hand for the captain to shake.

“it’s lovely to meet you sir. Thank you for looking after Callum.” Ben said.

Charles shook Ben’s hand “It’s my honour. You’re a good lad Ben. You look after each other.” Charles said walking away to find the rest of his platoon.

“See! Told you it would be fine!” Callum said kissing Ben’s cheek.

Ben nodded and let Callum introduce him to his team mates.

The rest of the day went pretty quick. When Callum had got Chris’s medals, Ben cheered louder than anyone, his throat hurt from wolf whistling but that was his Callum up there and Ben wanted everyone to know that.

When they got home Lexi had wanted to see Callum’s medals “Wow! It’s beautiful daddy Callum.” 

Callum had put Lexi to bed and was sat on the sofa with Ben.

“Well?” “Well what Cal?” Callum rolled his eyes.

“Wasn’t so bad was it?” Callum said.

“No it wasn’t. I quite had fun. Thanks Callum.” 

“Any time baby boy! Now let me show you how much more fun I can give you!”

Ben let Callum lead them to the bedroom.

“Yh he’s my man.” Ben thought.

**Author's Note:**

> This story took my ages! I had to save then delete and repeat. I Hope it’s don’t justice. Like I said the whole awards ceremony was based on my own brother.
> 
> As always comments always appreciated X


End file.
